1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new unsaturated polyester-based products, and in particular, novel alkyds of unsaturated polyester resins having peculiar desirable physical properties.
2. Prior Art
As is known, unsaturated alkyds are apt to react with suitable cross-linking monomers, generally allyl or vinyl monomers, typically such as styrene, to form by cross-linking heat cured saturated polyester resins known for having a very wide range of applications in a number of industrial fields.
The unsaturated alkyd is dissolved, in accordance with prior art teachings, in a suitable amount of the liquid cross-linking monomer, typically styrene, and the resulting solution is sufficiently stable for storage and shipment, it being then reacted, with the addition of appropriate catalysts, at the time of using it.